Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark a 'Retelling'
by 12kirby12
Summary: You may have seen the Psych finale, "Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark." Here's my twist on it: What if there was a young kid with him? WARNING: contains language Please read the author's notes at the top and bottom! Thanks! Reviews are wonderful!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again peoples! This is my first ever (though it may or may not be my last-- reviews mean the world to me ;)) _Psych_ fanfic!! -random cheers-

There is an OC, mine, so of course the storyline is also going to be a tad different. Again, hope you enjoy!!

O.K., so you know how in the epic season finale "Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark" it's just Shawn alone? Well, I've decided to exercise my creative literary license (better know as FANFICTION) and write the episode with a new twist.

What if Shawn had a kid with him? What if he wasn't alone? What if the kid got shot too?

Reviews are loved as are reviewers!!

P.S. I have cut out some scenes because they just don't pertain to my story and are too tedious to write in full. Some, however, I will briefly describe, or at least attempt to.

I admit it! -hangs head- I was at first going to nix the OC and simply write down the episode, but then I thunked it: Duh. That is not FANFICTION!! So I added in my character.

I have another confession -sighs- At least I'm being honest with ya ;) O.K. As you can obviously see with the first little bit of this story, I was originally going to write down and recount every little detail, throwing in my character's bits when necessary. But then I thought 'Well, that's not fair to me, my readers, or the writers and actors of _Psych_."' So I nixed that part of my plan and started to revise the set while trying to stay true to the mood. So, yes, some of it is indeed the same, but I tried to keep my own flair ;) Hope you like it!!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

_Flashback-- 1989_

_ Shawn's father opened the trunk of the old yellow car. It creaked as it opened and young Shawn Spencer grabbed a sack of groceries from the car._

_ "I'm sorry dad, but since when did bandannas count as hats? I was close." eleven-year-old Shawn grumbled._

_ "Close doesn't cut it anymore, Shawn. You're goin' soft on me." Henry Spencer said with a sigh, leaning a hand on the car._

_ "You know I'm eleven, right?" Shawn muttered._

_ "This isn't some bar trick, Shawn. This is about survival. Knowing how many hats in a room may very well save your life someday. Now pay attention. Today we're learning about worse-case scenario."_

_---------------------------------_

_**Present Day**_

"Gus! We got down here as soon as we could. Are you alright?" Juliet O'Hara asked in concern, walking up to Shawn's best friend and partner Burton Guster, better known as Gus, who was standing looking dazed in the middle of an abandoned and empty car-lot. Gus was in his fireman pajamas with a brown overcoat on.

"You two better have a very good reason for dragging me out of my bad and into Nowheresville at four-thirty in the morning." Carlton Lassiter, also known as "Lassie", said. He was in a very bad mood. He paused and looked around. "Where the hell's Spencer?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Gus said, his voice sounding almost strained with worry..

"If I wanted to make guesses, I would go on a game show. What the hell is going on?" Lassiter asked, anger evident in his tone.

"Look, all I know is that he left me this message about an hour ago." Gus said, taking out his cell phone and holding it up. Shawn's voice came out of the speakers.

** "Buddy! I figured it out! It's sweet. The whole thing was just a rehearsal. I'm leaving my place. Meet me down at the storage yard now. Come in your fireman P.J.s if you have to. Just be there."**

"What does that mean? Rehearsal?" O'Hara asked, a little annoyed at having to be there and dressed in those annoying heels ((You know we're all thinking it!)) this early.

"I have no idea." Gus said, a blank and confused expression crossing his face.

Shawn groaned in pain. He knew he was in a trunk and he was bound; that much was obvious. Now _where_ he was was a different matter. His mind flashed back to a part of the events that led him to where he was now.

"_ Hey! What are you doing here?" a man with a bright flashlight and cocked gun said._

Shawn's mind once again flashed back to an early childhood memory.

_ "O.K. Here we go." Henry said, pointing to the open trunk of the old car. "How do you escape when you're locked in the trunk of a car?"_

_ "W-When? Don't you mean if, as in like maybe never?" eleven-year-old Shawn said, looking at his dad as if he were crazy._

_ His dad didn't even crack a smile. "Not today kid." he said, reaching down and hoisting his son up. "Survival training starts right now." he said, putting Shawn in the trunk and slamming it down. There was a muffled noise from the trunk._

_ An old lady, their next-door-neighbor, stood, looking shocked, in the driveway with her Doberman. _

_ Henry looked up to reassure the shocked woman. "Don't worry, Ms. Nusspalm, everything's O.K. Got the keys right here." he said, dangling the keys. "Just teaching Shawn a little survival technique."_

_ Ms. Nusspalm just gave Henry a cold look before continuing down the driveway with her dog._

_ "Thank you." Henry said. He tapped on the trunk. "Alright Shawn, listen up. Now here's what you wanna do. You wanna feel for the brake light. You feel it? It's right over here." he said, tapping the appropriate spot with his key so Shawn could hear the tapping. _

_ "Yes." came the muffled reply._

_ "O.K. Now what you would do is you'd kick it out with your feet. You wanna create a hole so you can look out and see where you are." The words were hardly out of his mouth before Shawn kicked out the taillights of his dad's car. "I didn't say to actually do! I said you would do it!" Henry said, slightly upset._

Shawn kicked out the taillights of the car he was in. He peeped through the hole it created and saw construction objects; a reflector light sign, orange cone, and sign was all he could see. The car jostled and Shawn cried out in pain. "Ow!" he groaned. He slowly slid his cell phone out of his pocket with his bound hands, counting silently to himself. "One, two, three, four. Gus." he mumbled, feeling the touch screen of his phone. He unknowingly tapped the name "Gina" however and tossed it in front of his face so he could talk and hopefully get help.

At a party elsewhere, two girls looked at the ringing cellphone.

"Gina, who is it?" the blonde-haired girl asked.

"It's Shawn Spencer." the black-haired girl answered.

"Who's Shawn Spencer?" the blonde asked with a confused look.  
"It's this guy I went on maybe like, two dates with like three years ago." Gina said with an almost disgusted/confused look.

"Pick it up!" her friend said in a duh tone.

"No, it's weird 'cause we had a great time and then, I don't know, he... he never called me back so it's like awkward."

"Play hard to get." her friend advised.

"O.K." Gina said, taking a deep breath." Watch this." She answered the phone. She cleared her throat. "Shawn Spencer. What'do you want?"

Shawn looked at the phone and inwardly groaned at his mistake. "Uh... Gina..."

The two talked for a little bit and it ultimately ended with Gina hanging up on Shawn, leaving him stranded and virtually helpless.

Shawn groaned and attempted to sever the duct tape that held his hands together. He struggled for a moment longer and finally his hands were free. He immediately lunged for the cell phone and dialed Gus, breathing hard. "Come on come on come on..." He held the phone up to his ear and heard an annoying beeping. "Aw!" he groaned a the low signal icon.

Well, he couldn't call Gus, but maybe he could text him. Shawn rapidly texted a message to Gus, sweat pouring down his face with the effort..

Gus glanced at his phone as it went off. "Wait. This just came in from Shawn."

"Read it." Juliet said, stepping forward.

"I have no idea what this means." Gus said, staring at the message. It read 'Trunk yerlfx ocone pol peac sig.'

Juliet had a severely confused look. "What is that?"

"It's gibberish." Lassiter said, hands in his pockets. He spotted something on the ground and stepped forward to examine it. Gus continued to stare at his cell.

"Wait. There's more." Gus said. The phone now read 'Binshot not lol.'

"What is he talking about?" Juliet asked.

"Binshot." Gus muttered repeatedly to himself. "Binshot."

Lassiter bent down and squatted on his heels to examine the ground.

"What're you playing with over there?" Juliet asked, looking over at Lassiter.

Gus continued to repeat the word as Lassiter touched a red, sticky substance. "It's blood." he said, looking up.

"Been shot." Gus said, realization hitting him. He got an extremely worried look on his face. "Oh my God. Shawn's been shot."

"Well, based on the blood patterns and marks on the ground, he was shot here and dragged this way." Lassiter said, walking a little ways, investigating the now official crime scene. "Blood trail ends here." he said, pointing. "Couldn't get a usable tread mark but these swirls in the gravel indicate kickback from the car pulling out of here at a high rate of speed." Lassiter said, sighing heavily as he held up an evidence bag. "Recovered a single shell casing. Shooter used a 45 auto."

A car door slammed, revealing Henry Spencer, Shawn's father. He had a stern expression on his face as he met the investigators.

"Who the hell called him down here?" Lassiter asked, an enraged expression on his face as he spotted Henry.

"I did." Gus said. "It's his father-"

"Which is exactly why I don't want him here. If Shawn really is shot there will be no room for family in the investigation."

"If Shawn has been shot, there's no room I'm not going to bust open to find my son. You got it?"

"Henry, please." Lassiter said, trying to reign in his emotions.

"Carlton, this thing may got personal. We might need him." Juliet said as calmly as stress would allow.

Henry just stood on the sidelines and shrugged, looking anxious to begin the search.

"We do this, we do this my way. No questions." Lassiter conceded.

Henry just gave a half-nod with the side of his head.

"Spencer will ride with me. We'll chase the bread crumbs to find Shawn and O'Hara, you take Guster. Retrace Shawn's steps in whatever ridiculous investigation he got himself into. We've got a lot of ground to cover. Let's go." Lassiter said before striding off to his vehicle. "Move out."

Juliet sighed. "O.K. Gus, think hard. What brought Shawn down here?"

Gus concentrated. "All I know is that this whole thing started a few days ago, with the ice cream truck on the highway.

Shawn sensed someone might have tampered with the ice cream truck before the accident."

Shawn groaned as he sat up. He heaved air into his lungs, still breathing hard, but managing to get air in well enough. He touched the gun shot to his shoulder and grimaced. His hand came away red and sticky. Blood.

Shawn quickly pried the trunk open with a crowbar. It flew open, allowing Shawn the ability to see more of his surroundings. He spotted more construction items. With the last of his remaining strength, Shawn heaved the car trunk lid ope and immediately it began to swerve, the driver unable to see.

Shawn was thrown mercilessly from one side of the trunk to the other, badly hurting his shoulder. He barely managed to keep from screaming, though sweat continued to pour down his face.

Finally, the car stopped. Shawn was able to jump out, grab the kid in the back with him, and haul her out of the car to her feet. He forgot his cell phone in all the excitement.

"Go!" he whispered urgently, giving her a gentle little shove. She ran, stumbling along into the forest behind Shawn. ((We'll learn more on her in a minute.))

"Hey! Stop!" the driver of the car shouted, getting out. He too started into the woods after them.

Shawn and the kid ran, both panting hard. Shawn flashed back to another lesson his dad had taught him.

**Never run in a straight line; always zig-zag.**

Shawn did just that. He and the girl, Shauna ironically enough was her name, zig-zagged through the woods. Shawn pointed to a hollow tree that would hide them well enough and they slid against it, catching their breath while their pursuer thundered past.

Shawn desperately tried to keep from passing out, but the pain was too much. Shauna was already out. He protectively grabbed her, just in case they should be discovered. He had grown quite attached to her over the years...

_--------------------------_

_ "Shawn! I need you to come over here this instant!" Shawn's dad practically yelled through the phone. Shawn sighed. "What could I have possibly done now." he muttered, clapping Gus on the shoulder. "Come on, buddy. We're wanted at my old man's house."_

_ Gus nodded and he drove the both of them to Shawn's dad's house. "Dad! Where are you?" Shawn called._

_ "In the living room, Shawn! What have you done now! I thought I always told you to be safe! Now look what happened!" his dad ranted. Shawn and Gus followed his voice into the living room and stood, shocked by what they saw._

_ A little girl, maybe seven years old, was standing by Henry Spencer. She had little blonde curls and the prettiest blue eyes you could imagine. Her face was dirty and smudged and her clothes were in tatters. She smiled sweetly when she saw Shawn and Gus._

_ "Hi." she said, a little shy. "My name is Shauna. I was at the police station earlier and this tall, kinda bossy man told me to come here." she said nonchalantly. "My parents are dead." she said matter-of-factly, as if it didn't bother her. "Can I stay with you?"_

Shawn smiled slightly as he remembered that day. They had decided two months later that Shawn would keep her. He treated her like his daughter/sister figure. Henry became her dad/grandfather. Gus was the sane-ish older brother/friend that let her watch movies and old television reruns with him. They all loved the little girl, especially Juliet. The girl had helped wit some cases over the years; she was now about twelve-thirteen-fourteen years of age, somewhere around there. She was still the same beautiful little girl, except now she could really help Shawn with his cases. She knew he wasn't a real psychic, but she never told anyone. She even helped him with his act sometimes.

* * *

"Stop the car!" Henry shouted.

Carlton swerved the car around, stopping it quickly. The two got out and Henry crouched down.

They examined a piece of taillight.

"How can you be so sure this is Shawn?" Lassiter asked, disbelievingly.

"Because I'm the one that taught him how to do it." Henry answered.

Carlton called Juliet, told her to send a uniform to pick up his car and told her that they were going on foot.

"Let's go find my son." Henry said, starting into the woods.

Shawn came to with a start. "Mmmmph..." he mumbled, sitting up. His shoulder screamed in protest and he cursed inwardly. He gently shook Shauna awake and the two carefully made their way to the road. Road meant civilization. Civilization meant help.

Shawn located a gas station and he and Shauna ran to it. They banged on the door.

"Help! Open up!" Shawn yelled, beating on the door. A man opened it and Shawn gasped. "Oh, thank you! We've been shot.... and we're being chased." he said through gasps of pain.

Garth Longmoore, the man who had shot them, came running out of the woods. Shauna's eyes went wide as she clutched her shoulder, ironically the same shoulder Shawn had been shot it, and she looked at the man. "Please! He's right there! Please, let us in!"

"Who did you need me to call?" the man asked.

"Detective Carleton. Lassiter." Shawn said clearly.

All went black as the man in the shop hit them both over the head with a tire iron.

* * *

Shawn's vision was foggy as he came to. He could dimly hear voices.

"You really are incompetent, aren't you? Aren't you!" an angry voice was saying. "You couldn't do one simple thing without screwin' it up. It's the same as it was when you joined!"

Shawn's vision cleared and he realized that the speaker was the same man who had hit him over the head with the tire iron.

"He surprised me, alright? I had no choice." Garth Longmoore said.

"Yeah, but you couldn't just get him here, huh? How the hell do you escape from the trunk of a car?!"

"In his defense I think I'm the only kid who's father taught him howta," Shawn mumbled, chuckled slightly, "kick out a taillight from the back of a trunk."

"Shut your face!" Tire-Iron Guy said harshly.

Shawn bowed his head, the pain in his shoulder escalating once more.

Tire-Iron Guy stepped closer to Longmoore. "What if I didn't make it back here in time after having to go pick up your car you just left on the road? Huh? Idiot!"

Shawn's eyes glanced down at his wound and the starting of an idea formed in his mind.

"Did you at least get the truck set?" Tire-Iron Guy snapped.

"It's ready! Geez, gimme some credit will ya?" Longmoore said, tired of the other man's banter.

"We're this close to the money and you're screwin' it up! We don't need this distraction." Tire-Iron Guy said, jerking his head at Shawn and Shauna. "Not now. I say we just shoot them in the head and dump the body and get on with this."

"Uh," Shawn said quickly, getting into his "psychic" act. "guys, if I could interject briefly here, and- and this is me speaking from my own experience, that feels a little rash. Y-our both under a great deal of stress and I don't think now is the time to make important life decisions. Now, I'll tell you what works for me and maybe this..." he winced slightly, "is just me. Draw a hot bath. It doesn't matter who goes first-" Shawn was just rambling, trying to buy himself some time. The two men stared at him like he was crazy.

Tire-Iron Guy pulled a gun and stepped closer to Shawn. "You gotta smart mouth." he said angrily, pointing the gun at Shawn's head.

"Hey, look! I got it all under control. You want me to shoot them right now myself, I will! Take a mo-"

"Hate to be a stickler, but you did... You did shoot me once already." Shawn said.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Tire-Iron Guy said, shoving the gun in Shawn's face. He was angry now.

"I'm having a hard time concentrating on anything but the gun. Could be my A.D.D. acting up." Shawn said, fear coloring his tone.

"I want you to imagine a bullet comin' from that gun, penetrating your skin and lodging in your brain." Tire-Iron Guy said. He was fed up with the interruptions. "You know how easy that would be for me?"

Shawn swallowed nervously and thought hard on how to get out of this one. "Physically, yes." he whispered. "But, uh, I would imagine that it would give you some pause emotionally?"

The gun was cocked back.

"No... Hmmm...." Shawn said, shaking his head.

"You don't know how lucky you are." Tire-Iron guy said, "My idiot partner here screwed up big time." he said, jerking his head over to Longmoore, "As par for the course. Now, I pull this thing off and we're outta here, But, Einstein here screws up again and you're gonna be my ticket. Now I got a hostage in my back pocket just in case, but know this: One stupid move," he said, pressing the gun into Shawn's throat, "I got more than enough plastic bags for your body parts. Got it?"

"I got it." Shawn whispered, closing his eyes.

"How 'bout you, girly? You make one false move and I'll shoot him!" Tire-Iron Guy called to Shauna, who had been sitting quietly across the room.

Shauna nodded weakly and Longmoore grabbed the chair she was tied to and dragged it closer to Shawn's.

The gun was removed from Shawn's neck.

"Note to self," Shawn muttered. "Call Hefty with commercial idea."

Shauna shook her head. "Still crackin' jokes, Shawn." she whispered. She bit her lip from the pain in her shoulder and sweat poured down her face. "Interesting concept though. I can see it now: Hefty- You're one and only body part trash bag! But a box today!" She said between gasps of air.

"Shawn smiled and turned to Longmoore. "Thanks for duct taping my bullet hole with a Shammie. Maybe, if you could _mail_ me to my dad's house now. That would be- would be awesome."

Longmoore just glared at him.

"So uh," Shawn said, thinking fast for a way to escape, "What do I call you? Mr. Blonde? Mr. Pink? No..."

"Shut it." Longmoore said in annoyance. "Gah! What is your problem?"

Shawn spotted something interesting and decided that talking would help distract Longmoore. "You know, I uh," his face twisted in pain and he struggled to get the words out, "I've heard people say that gunshot wounds, it's really all about the shock, you know? That at some point, the wound itself just goes numb, you can't feel it anymore. Well, I'm sure I can say without a doubt that this is the most pain I have ever been in in my life." Shawn said, his voice threatening to crack from the pain in his shoulder.

Shauna nodded. "Yep. No doubt." she said through clenched teeth. "What kind of person _shoots_ a little girl, anyways?" she muttered.

Shawn continued. "So if you wouldn't mind turning the other direction I would very much like to weep, if that's O.K."

"It's a flesh wound." Longmoore said uncaringly. "Alright? You're fine. Stop whinin'!"

Shawn grunted and scrunched his eyes up tight as another wave of pain hit him. Shauna couldn't keep from crying out, however. "A flash wound!" she yelled. "A flesh wound is when you scrape your knee! Cut yourself when... cooking! This.... this is madness!"

"Shut up!" Longmoore yelled. "Just shut! Up!"

Shauna glared at him, tears in her eyes. She turned her head as tears leaked out and she gritted her teeth. Only Shawn was ever allowed to see her cry. No one else.

Shawn decided that it was time to bring out his psychic act. "So what was it like out there? In the jungle?"

"What are you talking about?" Longmoore asked,curiosity getting the better of him.

"Combat. Musta been hell, huh?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well, I'm a psychic. Yeah. It's what I do. I think between the gunshot and the head bashing, my visions are comin' in kinda- kinda crazy, but I- I can see them now clear and sharp. I see you. What're you, Special Forces or Sniper?" Shawn tilted his head.

"Yeah, yeah." Longmoore said, clearly impressed.

"So, you could probably take a target, what? Eight hundred yards?"

"Twelve hundred." Longmoore said proudly. "If the wind conditions are right."

"Right." Shawn said.

"Fifteen, possibly."

"It does beg the question: Why didn't you kill me from three feet? We both know you could've, but you didn't. I suspect it's because you're not really a killer. Are you? At least- At least, not anymore."

"I think it's time for you to stop talking." Longmoore said; clearly Shawn had touched a nerve.

"You could have killed either of us, or both if you wanted to." Shauna said softly. "Why not? What stopped you?"

"No more talking." Longmoore repeated.

Lassiter and Henry hurried through the woods. Henry spotted several signs of Shawn and Shauna. They were close.

"I know you said not to talk, but I've gotta be completely frank with you, man, that's always been an issue with me. You should've see my report cards in grade school. I mean, I like to talk out loud when I'm workin' stuff out in my head. That's what I do. Just feel free to ignore me, O.K.? This is a really elaborate you guys have going here. I mean, you got the job as the mechanic just to have access to the truck, right? That's smart. And instead of reinforcing the bottom, you actually weakened it, creating easy access in order to get to the money. The question is, how will you get to it while the truck is still moving, right?"

Longmoore glared at him.

"Sorry, man. Like I said, it's just all me. Just pretend like I'm not even here. Tip it! That's what you do! You tip it over! Once the car is tipped over, you just- you just crowbar open the trap door and you make off with the dough."

"The question is," Shauna interjected, "where's it gonna go down? And when?"

"What'do you care?" Tire-Iron guy said, stepping into the room. "You'll be dead."

Shauna bowed her head in fear. "No." she whispered.

Lassiter and Henry finally came to the auto repair shop where Shawn and Shauna were being held.

Henry asked Tire-Iron Guy a question.

They had no idea that Shawn and Shauna were being held captive in the shop.

Shauna shook with fear at the sight of the gun pointed at her head. Shawn was being choked by Longmoore so he wouldn't say anything. The warning was clear: Say one word and I'll shoot you in the head.

The men walked past and Longmoore released Shawn. He sucked in air and Longmoore lowered the gun. Shauna breathed a sigh off relief. _At least I'm not dead... yet..._ she thought.

_Way to think positive, Shauna._

* * *

"What are you doing, Shawn?" Shauna whispered.

Shawn worked his hands free of the duct tape for the second time and hurriedly came up with a plan.

Shauna stared at him. Her lip was swollen from she'd hit it on accident when they were in the forest. She had a black eye from when Longmoore had hit her when she'd tried to make noise when the two detectives had come to the shop. She could hardly see out of it.

"They should have been dead an hour ago!"

The words chilled Shauna to the bone. _How long do we have?_ She wondered, trying to free herself as Shawn had. She had worked with him enough; she should be able to do this!

Finally, the tape broke. She rubbed her wrists to soothe the burning and turned to Shawn. "You have an idea." she said simply.

"Yeah. Just watch." Shawn whispered, rubbing his throat where Longmoore had choked him.

"You O.K.?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Shawn spotted his phone. It vibrated and fell off the table. Shawn made a lunge for it, missed, and fell onto a board with wheels. His waist was still duct taped to the chair, as was Shauna's. He grabbed his phone and tried to dial a number.

"Here they come." Shauna warned.

The two men had heard the crash. Longmoore grabbed the phone from Shawn just as he tried to talk. It was Gina; she kept going on and on about how hurt she was when Shawn never called her back and blah b;ah blah.

"I just wanted to call my girlfriend. Her name's Abagail. I just wanted to say goodbye. You can watch me dial, you can listen in! If I say anything, anything you don't like, you can shoot me. Just let me say goodbye..." Shawn said, his voice thick with pain.

"Shawn... No....." Shauna whispered.

"Just answer me this, man. Would you really shoot this little girl? Would you really take her life away from her?" Shawn asked.

Longmoore didn't answer. He just handed Shawn the phone with a gruff "Count on it. I will shoot you."

Shawn dialed the number for Juliet's cell.

"This call is to say goodbye." he said into the phone. He continued to talk, mentioning wind chimes and meeting back where they once were, then he hung up.

Shauna had figured out what he was doing, but allowed the tears to stream down her face anyways.

Tire-Iron Guy burst in just as Shawn hung up. "How stupid can you be?!" he shouted.

"He was just callin' his girlfriend!"

"The cops are probably on their way right now!It's over! I'm puttin' an end to this!" Tire-Iron Guy said, reloading the pistol. He aimed it at Shawn.

A shot rang out.

"Lassiter, I just spoke to Shawn. He's alive. He-He was trying to give me clues about something. I-I didn't understand. None of it made sense."

"What? Juliet wait, slow down. Going... back? Wind chimes? No, it doesn't mean anything to me!"

"He's back at the gas station!" Henry said.

They ran back to the gas station. Gus's car pulled up just as they got there. He and Juliet jumped out.

Lassiter pulled out his gun and they rushed into the store.

Shawn and Shauna were both gone.

Longmoore was lying on the floor.

He was dead.

"Where's Shawn?" Juliet asked.

Nobody could answer.

"Alright, let's do this. O'Hara, stay close. You know the drill." Lassiter said.

"Keys." Juliet said, turning to Gus.

"Whoa, hold on. I'm not covered for someone else drivin' my car." Gus said.

"I'm a police detective and a certified pursuit driver, I think you'll be O.K. Keys. Gus." Juliet warned, holding out her hand.

Gus quickly dug out his keys and handed them to Juliet. She got in the driver's side while Gus hopped in the passenger seat.

Shawn cheered when he saw that the police were gaining on the old pick-up that he and Shauna were in the bed of. "Yeah! Go team!" he shouted.

"Whooo!!" Shauna said.

"Gun it, Jules! Give it all it's got!" Gus said.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "This _is_ all it's got!" she said, exasperated.

Lassiter pulled up alongside the pickup on one side. Juliet closed him in on the other. They both swerved to miss the truck as it lurched from side to side.

Shawn paused in biting the ropes he was tied to the pickup with to stare at Gus. "Is that my shirt?" he asked no one in particular.

"No, it's Gus's. You took it without realizing." Shauna said. She tugged at the ropes, sinking her teeth into them. "Almost got it..." she said, pulling harder.

The ropes snapped and they were both free. They stood up and leaned over the side of the truck toward Gus's car.

"Whoo! Look at you, buddy! You're like Vin Diesel!"

"That makes Jules Michelle Rodriguez and you Paul Walker!" Gus shouted.

"This is no good!" Shawn shouted.

"Don't worry, Shawn. You're gonna be alright!" Gus shouted through the open window.

"I know, I'll be fine. I just really don't wanna be Paul Walker."

Gus had this shocked 'what-did-you-just-say' look on his face.

"Not even for one day!" Shawn continued.

"You can be Lucas Black from Tokyo Drift! But then we wouldn't be in the movie with you!"

Juliet put a hand on the ear Gus was yelling into.

"That's weird!" Shawn shouted. "I'll just be Walker!"

Shawn ans Shauna prepared to jump. "You ready, buddy? We're gonna jump on your hood!"

"You must be outta your damn mind, Shawn! It's a company car!!"

Shauna rolled her eyes.

"Jump on Lassiter's!" Gus said, quickly passing the buck.

Shauna grinned and scurried to the other side of the truck.

"Move closer!" Shawn shouted.

"No No! Don't not jump on this vehicle! This is a brand new vehicle!" Lassiter shouted.

"Lassie!" Shauna shouted in frustration.

"Look man, I have been shot! I am jumping on somebody's car!" Shawn shouted.

Shawn grabbed Shauna and stumbled to the edge of the bed. He climbed onto the hood and Shauna jumped, Shawn right after her. They landed on the hood with a yell.

"Hey, Lassie." Shauna grinned through the windshield. "Long time... N-No s-see! Argh!" she shouted as her shoulder spiked in pain.

"You alright?" Shawn asked her.

"Peachy! Nothin' like bein' sh-shot to make a person f-feel good!" Shauna answered.

"Stop the car, stop this car!" Henry shouted.

"Don't you dare stop this car, Lassie!" Shawn shouted.

"Hang on tight! Hold on, hold on!" Henry yelled.

"Great idea, dad. I was thinking of _not_ doing that!" Shawn said sarcastically. He gripped the car tighter.

Tire-Iron Guy grabbed his gun and shot at Gus's car. Juliet swerved and they both ducked to avoid the shots. He shot a tire and the car rolled slowly to a stop.

"Did he hit my car?" Gus asked.

Juliet groaned.

"Gun it, old man." Henry said.

"Watch this." Lassiter said, pushing the gas pedal to the floor. The car sped up and Shauna screamed.

"Whoo-hoo!" she shouted, cackling wildly.

"You're insane!" Shawn shouted.

"I know!"

Lassiter tried to shoot from around Henry. Henry grabbed the gun from Lassiter's hands.

"Spencer what the hell are you doing?" Lassiter shouted.

"Which Spencer are you talking to?" Shawn asked.

"Doesn't matter! You're the same person!" Lassiter yelled.

"Am not!" Shawn yelled.

I resent that, Lassie!" Shauna shouted.

"Dad, I have a clear shot. Give me the gun!" Shawn said. "Do it!" Shawn reached his hand into the car for the gun.

Henry winced and reluctantly handed his son the firearm. Shawn fired and hit the truck's radiator. Steam hissed out and the car stopped.

Lassiter swung around in front of the truck. Shauna breathed a sigh of relief that it was finally over. She gingerly touched her nose. Warm blood came away; that maniac who had kidnapped them had probably broken her nose.

Lassiter jumped out of his car the minute it stopped, grabbed the gun from Shawn, and practically threw him off his precious car by the belt. Shawn rolled off onto his feet and grabbed Shauna.

Tire-Iron Guy tried to shoot again, but he was out of ammo. Shawn hurried out of the way as Lassiter aimed his pistol at the guy.

"Drop it!" he shouted. "Drop it now!"

Tire-Iron Guy ducked back into his car, defeated.

"Hand here I can see 'em!" Lassiter shouted. "Hands!!"

The man threw his hands up and put his head on the steering wheel.

Lassiter moved in closer to the man while Henry got out of the car. He looked at his son and "granddaughter" in concern.

Shawn was gripping his shoulder in pain and Shauna was curled up on the ground, blood pouring from her nose. She frantically tried to stop the bleeding and finally, it slowed and then stopped. She looked up at Shawn. She weakly stood, grasping her shoulder, her face whiter than a ghost's. "Are you... alright, Shawn?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Shawn said through clenched teeth.

"Shawn, come here. Come here, son." Henry said, gently holding up his son. Shawn held Shauna gently and Henry supported them both.

Lassiter yanked the man from the truck forcefully and slammed him onto the hood of his brand new car. Shauna stared incredulously. Weren't they just forcibly removed _from_ said car?!

"Dad." Shawn gasped.

"That's it." Henry murmured.

Lassiter looked at Shawn. "Nice shooting, detective." he said.

Shawn looked up. "Did you just call me detective?" he said, blinking.

Lassiter and Henry looked up. "No." Lassiter said.

Shauna grinned, despite the pain in her nose.

"What happened to your eye?" Henry asked, looking at it.

"Longmoore... hit it to keep me from saying anything..." Shauna mumbled, looking down. _You will not cry!_ she scolded herself.

"Hey," Shawn said pointing, "Shouldn't we wait for Diesel and Rodriguez before you slap the cuffs on him?"

The Echo was slowly wobbling towards them; it would be a while before it got to the others.

Shauna smiled and closed her eyes. Her nose, eye, shoulder, and head all hurt, but she knew she'd be alright. So long as her family was around, she'd be fine.

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

There you have it! Drop me a review! Let me know if I should:

**A. continue this one-shot and write about Shauna and Shawn's recovery,**

**B. leave it as is,**

**C. Leave me a review of what you ant me to do with it! Reviewer's choice!**

Love you guys! Bye!!

-12kirby12


	2. Questions for Reviewers

Wow, never thought this story would get such positive reviews... Thanks you guys!!

I have questions for you guys! 1. Should I make another _Psych_ story? If yes, should I add Shauna (and should she have a different name?)

If I do make another _Psych_ story, should I base it on an episode or just go with my own? Suggestions on situations are also helpful.

3. Should I continue this one-shot from where it left off? (Shawn and Shauna leaning on the car.)

**I do apologize that they seem so much alike. That's one thing I don't really like about writing one-shots; I can never get the characters right...**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please give input on the above questions!!**

-12kirby12


End file.
